Toybox
Toybox is a black market organization composed of Tinkers, acting as an enclave for them to build a reputation and acquire necessary tools.“Toybox is a black market organization,” Miss Militia said. “Tinkers who operate solo find life rather difficult, due to a lack of resources and the fact that gangs and government organizations are very, very persistent when it comes to recruiting them. Faced with the prospect of spending their lives on the run, trying to avoid being forcibly recruited into one organization or another, most turn to the Protectorate or the Wards. For those few who don’t, Toybox is… was a refuge of sorts. Tinkers would join, share technology, stay in the enclave as long as they needed to build up a reputation and whatever tools they needed, they would share thirty-three percent of any proceeds with the rest of the group, helping to keep others afloat. Toybox sustained itself with barter, by moving frequently, operating between the scope of heroes and villains, and by selling less-than-legal goods to criminal groups.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 ''Modus operandi'' Toybox is an organization available for Tinkers that wish to avoid forced recruitment or a life on the run, but also refuse to join the Wards or Protectorate. Members share technology and thirty-three percent of any proceeds while working on their reputation and tools. Toybox sustains itself with barter, selling illegal goods and one-off-constructions to criminal groups and similar,If you look at what toybox sells, you get into stuff like memory alteration, cryostasis, giant robots that make buildings, and hideaway portals. Beyond that, you have Pyrotechnical who can be excused away as just selling tinker stuff to other tinkers, and Big Rig, who couldn't practically sell anything to a non-tinker since he just has the one giant robot. - Wildbow on reddit largely operating between the scope of heroes and villains, and by moving frequently. Structure Their members vary over time, from as low as four to as high as fifteen.I could see the images, grainy black and white photos of various tinkers huddled together, or standing behind tables loaded down with ray guns and the like. There was a chronology of sorts, to the point that I could see the group evolve, some leaving as others joined, the enclave shifting from a group as small as four members to as many as fifteen. - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 They were attacked and killed by the Slaughterhouse Nine in the late June of 2011, with their projects and technology stolen by Bonesaw.“The Slaughterhouse Nine attacked them at the end of June,” Miss Militia said. “In doing so, they appropriated all of the tinker technology and all of the tinkers that were staying with the group. See page thirty-six and on.” Mr. Calle paged forward until the images showed up. Pyrotechnical. A tinker focusing on flame manipulation, special effects, guns. Cranial. A tinker specializing in neurology. Brain scans, draining thoughts, recording thoughts. Big Rig. A tinker who built drones that built things in turn, particularly buildings. Bauble. A girl who specialized in glassworking and glassworking tools, including tools that could turn inorganic matter into glass. Dodge. A boy, twelve, who made access devices for pocket dimensions. Toy Soldier. A powersuit user with a suit the size of a small building. Glace. A tinker specializing in cryogenics and stasis. - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 Members Trivia *Faultline's Crew had a job involving Toybox.His brusque answer only stalled the conversation for a moment before Newter got it going again, “Okay, bro, tell these girls who we went up against last month.” “The toybox job?” Gregor asked, “With the Tinker black market? There was nobody-” “The other one. The job in Philadelphia.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5 Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Tinker Category:Rogues